Natasha the Nanny
by QueenRose44
Summary: Natasha goes undercover as a nanny to spy on a family targeted by SHIELD. While undercover she learns a few things about herself as she deals with all sorts situations while taking care of a four year old. Sort of a cross over between Avengers and Nanny Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**This is a new story I've started working on but I don't know how long it will be. This is loosely based of the movie "The Nannie Diaries" which stars Scarlett Johnasson aka Black Widow and Chris Evans aka Captain America. I thought this story would be a cool idea to sort of mix the two.**

Natasha sighed right before she knocked on her new employer door. Today she would start her new job and cover as a nanny for the Archibald's four year old child. SHIELD had sent her to spy on the child's father whom had sold SHIELD counterfeit weapons. While she worked as their "nanny" it would be up to her to spy on "Mr. Archibald. Working as a nanny for her cover was the last thing Natasha wanted to do. Not only did she have no experience taking care of children she wasn't so sure she even liked them. However SHIELD insisted that the best cover would be for her to be the Archibald family's live in nanny. That way she had access to all of their private conversations and she was right at the source of the crime.

After a few moments a woman wearing a maid's uniform answered the door grumpily. "You must be the new nanny," she said looking annoyed.

"Yes, I am. Where do I put my stuff?" Natasha didn't like the maid's attitude but she would have to tolerate it. She walked into the large apartment; she certainly would be comfortable here. The Archibald's clearly took pride in the appearance of their home. Their white marble floors were spotless, their crystal chandelier and everything in their home looked extremely expensive. Natasha however wasn't too surprised; she knew the Upper East Side had lavish taste.

The maid wrinkled her nose, "You can leave your stuff outside, and I just cleaned the floor." The way the maid said it made it seem as if Natasha's belongings were unclean.

Ignoring her she wondered where Mrs. Archibald was. Surely the mistress of the house would be here to greet her and give her instructions. The maid stood there with her hands on her hips looking at Natasha with a disapproving look. "I hope you last longer than the last nanny, the last nanny got fired after one day because she went out on a date."

This did not worry Natasha in the least, the thought of her blowing her cover for a guy was actually quiet humorous to her. Natasha was getting impatient standing around, "Can you tell Mrs. Archibald I'm here."

"She's out shopping," replied the maid in an exasperated voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She left you a note on the table. If you don't mind I have to go vacuum." The maid left the room muttering in what sounded like a different language.

The sound of the vacuum could be heard from the other room as Natasha picking up the note from Mrs. Archibald she started reading; the note included three pages of house rules and instructions about her son Grayer. While she read the note Natasha decided to take a tour of the house after all the note did include the words "make you at home." The Archibald's home was beautifully decorated and Mrs. Archibald's walk in closet had a collection of designer shoes Natasha couldn't resist to look at. At the end of her tour she found the guest room and she set her bags down. The guest room was just as lavish as the rest of the house and very spacious. Just as she was about lay down on the expensive comforter on the bed she heard the door open.

"Nanny, what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Archibald her eyebrow was raised slightly. She was carrying several shopping bags from designer stores.

Natasha was startled by the question, "I thought this was my room?" She had taken a tour of the entire house this was the only spare room she had found so she'd assumed it was her room.

Mrs. Archibald looked very amused. "No, nanny. No. Let me take you to your room." Natasha's room turned out to be a small room right next door to the laundry room. The room had a large window with a view of an alley, a small bed and desk and no closet. Although the room wasn't all that great Natasha wasn't complaining, this job should be a piece of cake compared to all the other dangerous jobs she'd had to do for SHIELD. How hard could it be to take care of a four year old?

At 2:15 she headed down to pick up Grayer from his elite, overpriced preschool. She waited with Grayer's stroller with several other nannies until school dismissed. When the bell rang all the children came running out to their nannies. Grayer turned out to be a small boy with blonde hair and a scowl on his face as he walked up to her.

She smiled, "Hey Grayer, I'm Natalie, your new nanny." While undercover she used the name "Natalie Rushmore" the name she had once used to fool Tony Stark. For all the Archibald's knew she just graduated from NYU and had no child care experience.

Much to her surprise Grayer kicked her, "I hate you! I want Bernie!" he yelled as he crossed his arms. A fellow nanny gave Natasha a sympathetic look as she wrestled her screaming four year old into her stroller.

"I know honey but Bernie had to go get married or go on a date or something, how about you get in the stroller and we go home." She had known Grayer for exactly two minutes and already he was acting difficult.

As she touched Grayer's shoulder to take his backpack off and he started to squirm and yell. "OUCH! She's hurting me!" Several of the nannies where watching Natasha struggle with Grayer.

"Grayer please just get into your stroller," she pleaded even though she thought he was a little too big for a stroller. This job was obviously going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"NO, I'm too old for a stroller!" he yelled. Suddenly Grayer took off and Natasha grabbed the stroller and started to chase him. Luckily Natasha was used to high speed chases and she was able to catch up to Grayer in the lobby of their building.

Grayer attempted to get into the elevator and close the door on Natasha but she was too fast for him. It looked like her black widow training could be useful for this job after all. She forced the elevator door open as she dragged the stroller in behind her. Upset Grayer laid face down on the elevator floor and began to scream.

They reached their floor but Grayer would not get off the ground. "Grayer, get off the floor and stop screaming," Grayer refused and continued to lay face down on the dirty floor. "Get off the floor it's very dirty!" she repeated as she blocked the elevator door from closing. The boy was either running away from her or refusing to move she sighed. This job was not as easy as she originally thought. Suddenly she had an idea, "Hey Grayer, let's race to the front door. Last one there is a rotten egg."

This got Grayer's attention, he pulled down Natasha's pants and knocked over her "diaper bag" and bolted towards the door. Natasha raced after him forgetting that the stroller was still in the elevator. She heard the elevator close as she pulled up her pants. This was the last time she was ever going undercover as a nanny for SHIELD.

Grayer locked the door and began sticking his fingers out the door taunting her. "Ha Ha I locked you out! I locked you out!"

Natasha grabbed his fingers from under the door. "I'm not letting go until you open this door!" she yelled. 'Are all children like this?' she thought to herself. She hoped that she wouldn't have to result to using one of her usually methods of unlocking doors. Her "usually methods" would come at the expense of blowing her cover, not many nannies had explosion devices designed to break through steel doors.

All of the sudden a bing indicated that the elevator door opened on her floor. She had forgotten all about the stroller that was still in the elevator, she looked up and turned around. Sure enough the stroller was in the elevator along with someone familiar that she had no expected to see.

**Please review to let me know if you like the story or not. The more feedback I get the more I'll be motivated to continue the story since as of now I'm not totally sure where it will go from here. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Sorry I haven't been update I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Note: I accidently uploaded the wrong document last time but this is the correct chapter 2. **

Standing there in the elevator with Graters sroller was none other than Steve Rogers looking a little confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natasha in shock. She was supposed to be undercover and running into someone familiar could ruin her cover. It was strange that SHIELD would assign Natasha the job of spying on the Archibalds when Steve lived a few floors above them in the same apartment builing.

The puzzled look remained on Steve's face, "What do you mean? I live here. You left your stroller in the elevator by the way."

Shaking her head she took the stroller from Steve. "I thought you lived in Brooklyn." Lowering her voice, "I'm supposed to be undercover as a nanny."

"Oh, I was wondering why you had a stroller." Both of them stood there not knowing what to do but the Grayer's voice reminded Natasha of the task at hand.

Walking back to the locked door Natasha started banging on the door. Perhaps the maid would hear her and help her out. "GRAYER! Open the door!"

"I'm taking off all my clothes!" he yelled back definantly. Just as she was tempted to break the door open Steve intervened.

"Do you mind if I help you out?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead." At this point any help would be appreciated but Natasha wasn't sure how Steve was with kids.

Steve walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly. "Grayer, it's your pal from upstairs. Can you unlock the door for my friend? It's not nice to lock people out."

The door creaked open a little and Grayer appeared wearing only his boxers. "She's your friend?" he asked.

Smiling up at Natasha, "Yes she's my new friend. Isn't she your friend too?"

Grayer was silent for a few seconds, "Not yet." He left the door open for Natasha to enter as he ran off.

She had to hand it to Steve he sure was good at persuading people. "Thanks, Steve. I really appreciate it," she said as she went into the apartment.

"No problem," replied Steve smiling as Natasha closed the door behind her.

* * *

Natasha did not run into Steve for a couple days until it was the fourth of July. Much to Natasha's annoyance Mrs. Archibald had requested that she and Grayer dress up for a fourth of July party the entire family was to attend. The costume that Mrs. Archibald picked up for Natasha was a Betty Ross costume and Grayer would accompany her as George Washington. The entire family went in the same car to the party and on their way there Grayer starting yelling and screaming that he left his father's business card. Both his parents were on the phone and they attempted to ignore him but they then gave in and told the driver to go back to their apartment. While working for the Archibald's Natasha noticed that Grayer always had his father's business card pinned to his pants. She also noticed that his parents often ignored him especially Mr. Archibald, she figured the business card was like a "security blanket".

Mrs. Archibald turned to Natasha, "Natalie, quickly go and get Grayer's business card that he pins on his pants. We're already late so please hurry."

Even though Natasha was already in a bad mood because of her outfit she had no choice but to oblige. Sprinting back into the apartment she noticed one the elevators about to close.

"Hold the elevator!" she yelled as she ran to the elevator. The person inside the elevator held the door for her so she could get in. With all the running this mission might not be so different from all the others she had to do for SHIELD. Much to Natasha's shock the last person she wanted to see (with the exception of Tony Stark) was standing in the elevator.

Steve stood there in shock for a couple seconds as he took in Natasha's "patriotic" outfit that had been handpicked by Mrs. Archibald. He took her Betty Ross outfit (that looked like it was made out of the American flag), accessorized with a cap, granny glasses and an apron. Suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably much to Natasha's dismay.

'How ironic that Captain America of all people would be making fun of me in this stupid outfit' she thought. "You of all people shouldn't be laughing, Captain America!" she snapped as Steve continued to laugh even though she was glaring at him angrily through her granny glasses.

Finally he stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, it's one thing for me but to see you wearing the stars and stripes I just couldn't help myself." Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry I laughed at you ma'am, you look very patriotic. She could tell from the suppressed smile on Steve's face that he was doing his best to keep himself from laughing.

Finally the elevator stopped at Natasha's floor and she bolted out. As she ran to the apartment door she heard Steve laughing before the elevator closed.

Fuming she unlocked the apartment door and went to Grayer's room to find the business card. She found the business card pinned on to Grayer's pants and she unpinned it. Knowing that the Archibald's were probably wondering where she was by now she quickly left the apartment and locked the door. She pushed the button to the elevator and much to her relief the elevator was Steve-free. When she got out of the elevator she ran as fast as her skirt and apron would allow her to the car. When she reached the car she was met with the Archibald's annoyed faces and Grayer's happy one.

"What took you so long?" asked Mrs. Archibald who was still on her cell phone.

"Sorry, Mrs. Archibald this dress was a little difficult to run in." That was an understatement the many petticoats and the hoop skirt that came with her outfit weighted her down and made it difficult to run. If she had known this job would require so much running she would have packed her black cat suit with her.

This job was more taxing than Natasha originally thought, and the fact that Steve lived upstairs to witness her misery only made it much worse.

**Please take the time to review! Thanks for being so patient and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
